


home, a place that I can go (someone take me home)

by tootiredmotel



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All of the avengers - Freeform, Angst, Multi, too lazy to tag right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/tootiredmotel
Summary: “Isn’t that the ‘why’ we fight? So we get to end the fight, so we get to go home?”(Inspired by an edit on instagram by marvelbless and the song Home by Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambassadors and Bebe Rehxa)





	home, a place that I can go (someone take me home)

**Author's Note:**

> TONY STARK DESERVES LOVE  
> If you disagree, I’m sorry but...  
> Don’t get me wrong, I love Steve too but  
> I’m not choosing sides when there shouldn’t be sides to choose. They’re supposed to be a FAMILY

_“Isn’t that the ‘why’ we fight? So we get to end the fight, so we get to go home?”_

The whole reason he stayed as Iron Man was to make sure it didn’t happen again. That people wouldn’t use his weapons for mass destruction and wrong doings.

_“Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it.”_

He thought he’d have a family now, finally initiating time to hang out with the team after years of rejecting anyone who tries to get close.

_“Actually, he’s the boss...I just pay for everything and design everything, make everyone look cooler.“_

Yeah, he did most of the work. He created and fixed everything for the others. But he couldn’t lead them, didn’t have it in him.

_“How are you planning on defeating him?”_

_“Together.”_

_”We’ll lose.”_

_”Then we do that together too.”_

But he learned that they could work together, as a team. As a family. That’s what they’ve become.

_“Big man, in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you?”_

_”If you’re nothing without that suit, then you shouldn’t have it.”_

Steve’s words haunted his mind when he told Peter off, taking the kid’s suit away. Sure, he was just a billionaire playboy philanthropist underneath the Iron Man armor, and Steve had been telling him for years to not rely on the suit. He’d be damned if all there was to Peter was Spider-Man. He was doing the right thing, right?

“ _Sometimes my teammates don’t tell me things.”_

_“Did you know?” “I don’t know it was him.” “Don’t bullshit me Rogers, did you know?”_

In the end, Steve had betrayed him. And Captain America’s words haunted him.

“ _It's the end, the end of the path I started us on.”_

In the end, he was the one that destroyed the avengers. He was the reason they were initiated and he was the reason they were split up. Okay, not the entire reason. The others could of signed, but on the other hand, Tony could see why they didn’t. But the accords were created to keep what happened in the battle of New York and the Sokovia disaster from happening again. Why couldn’t they see that?

“ _The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves. Sorta like a team. Earth's Mightiest Heroes type thing.”_

Banner was right. They weren’t a team, they were a chemical mixture, a time bomb. They worked out great for awhile but eventually it all caught up to them and it was only a matter of time before the Avengers Initation was a thing of the past.

_”I just wanted to be like you!” “And I wanted you to be better.”_

Damn it if that didn’t hurt. But Peter was better, deep down. He was just acting like a kid, a silly teenager thinking he could handle more than he actually could and now Tony feels like he sounds like Howard.

“ _If you need me, I’ll be there.”_

There were many times he was tempted to reach out, but he couldn’t just forgive him yet. Not when Barnes was basically off the hook from literally everyone else.

” _If we can't protect the earth, you can be damned sure we'll avenge it.”_

_”Like the old man said. Together.”_

But something big was coming. He got in contact with Stephen Strange, and he knew something big was happening soon. It’d been two and a half years since the last time he saw what made up the majority of the avengers, but something told him they’d be together again very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo ready for this WiFi to be fixed so I can upload on the computer again.


End file.
